Je serai là
by Tamihisa
Summary: Je serai là quand tout s'arrêtera. Quand tu vaincras. Ne t'inquiète pas.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Cette soirée n'était pas une soirée comme les autres, non, elle était la soirée de fin d'année, la dernière soirée des Septième années de Poudlard. Une soirée unique qui se voulait magique. Les années précédentes, la fête avait duré des heures durant, avec même ce qu'on appelle des « after » emplit de joies, de rires et parfois même de larmes. Car ils allaient quitter Poudlard, leur seconde maison, leurs amis, leurs professeurs, une partie de leur vie. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Oh, il y avait des rires, de la joie et quelques larmes bien sûr, mais jamais auparavant il n'y avait eu un arrière-goût de danger. Outre le danger, c'était de la peur et de l'appréhension car après cette nuit, il fallait entrer précipitamment dans un monde hostile et noir car la guerre était là. La Grande Guerre comme on l'appelait. Celle qui touche tout et tous le monde, qui est omniprésente. Aucun élève, qu'il soit de sang-pur, de sang-mêlé ou « sang de bourbes » n'échappait à l'annonce d'une perte dû a cette guerre.

Alors oui, la peur était là, présente, oppressante et pourtant, il y avait dans cette soirée un souffle d'espoir pour certains : Harry Potter finissait ses études. L'Élu allait entrer en guerre, faire peser son poids et son pouvoir. Quelque part dans la Grande Salle, l'espoir guette.

Harry Potter se tenait devant le buffet couvert de merveilles gustatives, habillé d'un costard trois pièces moldu, les cheveux légèrement coiffés, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, une coupe de champagne dans une main, l'autre dans une poche. Il était grand dans son attitude. Ses amis se trouvaient autours de lui : actuellement il discutait avec Seamus et Dean, riant souvent à leurs blagues. Ronnald et Hermione dansaient avec divers couples sur la piste de danse, Neville discutait avec quelques élèves de différentes Maison. Ce soir, personne n'avait l'envie ni le cœur de chercher querelle à qui que ce soit. Une ambiance d'apparence décontractée animait la pièce. Certains Serpentards dansaient même avec des Serdaigles, d'autres, moins nombreux pourtant, dansaient avec des Poufsouffles et des Griffondors.

C'était une belle soirée, agréable et, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait être, calme. Aucune altercation que ce soit. Potter et Mafoy eux-même ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot, juste un léger signe de tête. Ainsi la fête battait son plein gentiment.

Une jolie Serdaigle pourvut d'une robe de soirée d'un très bel argent parsemé de paillettes invita Harry à danser. Sur la piste de danse, le costume de Harry jurait presque avec le reste des tenues masculines : tout en beauté et en classe, presque aristocrate. Malfoy, au bras de Pansy Parkinson, regardait souvent vers son camarade de classe : lui était en tenue sorcière, une chemise blanche contre un pantalon taillé noir sous une cape noire à l'ancienne, tenue par une simple cordelette verte émeraude. Pansy portait quand à elle une robe de soirée à dos-nu verte dégradée par le haut du plus claire au plus foncé, ses cheveux courts légèrement bouclés. Le couple de Serpentards semblaient s'être parfaitement accordé et embellissait lui seul une partie de la salle. Lorsque la valse fut terminée, la Serdaigle remercia poliment Harry et se retira vers ses amies. Son cavalier retourna vers les buffets à présent vide de ses amis, se resservit une coupe et alla s'installer sur une des petites tables rondes vides prévues à cet effet de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle.

Il observait. Il observait cet havre de paix qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, esquissant parfois un petit sourire à la vue de couple de danseurs que jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour voir formé. Il avait à peine touché à sa coupe qu'une personne s'installa à ces côtés. Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner son regard pour reconnaître Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci déposa sa propre coupe sur la table et s'attela à son tour à regarder ses congénères danser et faire la fête. Après quelques secondes, un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

C'est idiot, commença-t-il, mais ces moments vont me manquer.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la commissure des lèvre de Harry se lever doucement.

A moi aussi, fit-il, et après une légère pause : Mais pas que ces moments. Poudlard va me manquer, ses couloirs, ses cours, ses murs, son enceinte. Ses occupants aussi, ajouta-il en riant tout aussi doucement qu'il avait sourit : Nos joutes verbales vont me manquer...

Ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait comme une révélation, une petite confession que Draco comprit de suite.

A moi également. Même ta balafre va me manquer !

Harry rit franchement cette fois-ci tout en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Je sais. J'espère que ce sera vite terminé...

Son regard se voila et son sourire se figea. Draco le regarda une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil, semblant juger la situation, s'il devait ajouter quelque chose ou non.

Je l'espère aussi.

Puis, après s'être levé :

Bonne chance Potter.

Il retira la main qu'il venait de presser contre l'épaule dudit Potter et se retira vers un groupe.

« Bonne chance Potter. » Harry savait d'où venait cet encouragement et jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jour. Quelques semaines avant cette soirée, un conséquent nombre d'attaques avait fait trembler le monde sorcier d'Angleterre, tous dans des endroits plus ou moins fréquentés : le Chemin de Traverse en avait fait partit. Ce jour-là, l'Ordre n'avait pu arriver aussi rapidement qu'il se souhaitait à cause de la multitudes d'attaques simultanées. Seuls cinq membres purent se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, dont trois que Harry connaissait : Kingsley, Bill Weasley et Olivier Dubois. Les deux autres étaient la mère et le frère de Hanna Botts. Sur ces cinq membres, deux survécurent : Bill Weasley et le frère de Hanna Botts. Kingsley mourut d'un sortilège de mort ainsi que la mère de sa camarade Poufsouffle. Olivier succomba à ses blessures deux jours après l'attaque. Au total, douze membres périrent le jour ou les trois qui suivirent les attaques. En apprenant la mort de sa mère -deux mois après l'assassinat de son père, Hanna avait forcé le tableau de la Grosse Dame en larme avant de s'effondrer sur Harry, lui hurlant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer, laisser ces gens mourir autours de lui, que s'il devait un jour baisser les bras elle le frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'il se bouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un terme à toutes ces horreurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il tue Voldemort. Elle avait hurlé son discours, elle avait hurlé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres., elle l'avait hurlé et elle avait pleuré, pleuré jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne cessent de tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la force de se relever et d'avouer de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa haine qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour sauver sa famille, ses amis et, surtout, pour venger ses parents récemment décédés. Harry était resté affalé sur le tapis de sa salle commune, les yeux rougit, la tête levée vers cette adolescente révoltée et brisée, il l'avait regardé partir, le pas sûr et l'avait vu en quelques minutes devenir une personne froide, presque agressive. Il l'avait vu devenir une âme en peine. C'était dans ces pensées qu'il s'était levé pour lui aussi sortir de la salle, pour aller lui aussi marcher, les pensées en vrac, l'esprit retourné dans les dédales du château. L'heure était tardive, plus de minuit lorsqu'en passant dans un couloir il avait entendu des pas et une voix venir vers lui. Mais il était tellement vide, tellement troublé qu'avant même de lui retirer des points et lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, Draco Malfoy le prit par les épaules, le secouant, l'appelant, cherchant à avoir une quelconque réaction de sa part. Draco avait vu Harry relever la tête, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, le regarder sans comprendre qui était en face de lui, ni l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis quelques instants après avoir regardé autours de lui, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et sa voix s'était brisé. Sans que Draco comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait recommencé à pleurer, pleurer tellement fort que Draco l'avait emmené dans une salle de classe et l'avait tenu contre lui, entendant ses hurlements étouffés contre sa poitrine, le retenant de tomber à terre. Draco avait été choqué de le voir ainsi dans cet état, les nerfs explosés. Pour lui, même s'il savait que Harry avait ses faiblesses, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse ainsi montrer qu'il était à bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, à bout de tout. Alors sans rien dire il l'avait serré contre lui, le berçant, lui demandant doucement de se calmer, que ça allait aller, que tout ce terminerait un jour, qu'il serait là. Tout au long de ces paroles Harry avait secoué négativement la tête car non, il ne pouvait se calmer, car non, ça n'allait pas aller puisqu'il craquait, que non, rien ne se terminera car Voldemort vaincra, que non, Draco ne serait pas là pour lui ce jour-là. Alors Draco avait attendu que Harry se soit un peu calmé, que ses larmes se soient un peu estompées, alors il prit le visage de Potter en coupe pour lui murmurer que peut-être qu'il ne sera pas là ce jour-là mais que présentement il était près de Harry et que ce soir il ferait ce que lui, l'Élu, voudrait qu'il fasse pour qu'il se calme, reprenne son souffle, qu'il se sente bien. Alors Harry lui avait demandé de rester avec lui cette nuit-là, parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de rester seul, parce qu'il détestait quand les autres autours de lui le laissaient dans son coin à ruminer ses idées noires, parce que ce soir il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Draco pour s'en sortir. Alors Draco resta, entourant toujours de ses bras son camarade. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, assit dans l'ombre des tables, l'un contre l'autre. Harry se souvient qu'il avait sentit des lèvres qui s'étaient délicatement posées contre son crâne et qu'il avait levé la tête pour regarder son compagnon. Celui-ci n'avait pas cillé, l'avait juste regardé avant de poser son front contre celui de Potter avant d'avancer d'avantage son visage vers le sien. C'était Harry qui avait comblé la distance. Leur baiser avait été très chaste. Un peu comme quand on dépose ses lèvres sur la joue de quelqu'un, c'était sans aucune arrière pensée, presque commun pour eux. Puis ils avaient arrêtés, s'étaient tout simplement regardé pour se remettre dans leur ancienne position. Ce fut Draco cette fois qui releva du bout des doigts le visage de Harry pour y re-déposer ses lèvres aussi simplement que la première fois. Les choses se sont intensifiées par la suite : Harry s'était légèrement tourné vers Draco, il eut plus de contacts, les mains se furent baladeuses, de légers soupires se firent entendre. Et tout cela c'était passé avec une extrême lenteur, une douceur qu'aucun des deux ne pensaient plus posséder depuis le début des hostilités. Ce fut plus tardivement dans la nuit qu'ils retirèrent leurs vêtements et ce fut tout aussi tardivement que Draco s'enfonça dans Harry. Ce fut étonnement doux, comme s'ils savaient avoir le temps, la vie devant eux. Les débuts furent aussi lent que le reste, au bout d'un moment Harry supplia d'aller plus vite. Alors Draco s'était exécuté, toujours en douceur. Et ce fut bon. Alors les choses devinrent plus rythmées, plus intenses. Harry gémissait et soupirait de plaisir, poussait parfois quelques cris qui devenait presque tortures pour Draco. Alors leur étreinte s'emballa et Harry cria. Il cria beaucoup, souvent, longtemps avant qu'il ne jouisse. Suivi par Draco. Alors ils s'étaient endormit l'un contre l'autre, aussi simplement que cela. Le lendemain, Harry s'était trouvé seul, emmitouflé dans une couverture, avec un mot à ses côtés : « Je serai là. ». Aussi simple que ce message fut, il avait emplit de courage le cœur meurtrit de son possesseur.

Harry tu rêves.

Le concerné sursauta, faisant par la même occasion tomber sa coupe. Ron la rattrapa in-extremis avant de lui sourire.

Je ne sais pas à quoi tu rêvais comme ça mais ça avait l'air captivant !

Et ça l'était, répondit dans un sourire son meilleur ami.

Je crois que plusieurs personnes voudraient danser avec toi, ajouta Ron en regardant du côté du buffet où quelques filles regardaient dans leur direction.

Ron, il va falloir que tu comprennes que la plupart de ces filles ne désirent pas danser avec moi, mais avec toi. Sauf qu'elles ne peuvent même pas te le demander car tu sors avec celle qu'elles surnomment « le dragon ».

Ron afficha un énorme sourire tout en se tournant vers Hermione qui bavardait gaiement avec Luna et Ginny.

Il lui correspond très bien ce surnom...

Harry rit.

Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !

Potter ?

Les deux Griffondors se tournèrent vers Pansy Parkinson. La jeune femme se tenait juste à côté de leur table. Harry ne fut pas surprit de la voir là : après tout, depuis la fameuse « Journée Noire », comme l'a si ingénieusement appelé les journalistes, les Serpentards et les Griffondors avaient d'un plus ou moins commun accord décidé d'entamer une trêve, faute d'entente. Mais l'entente commençait finalement à prendre le dessus sur la trêve.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

Oui ?

M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Avec joie, lui répondit-il, un franc sourire collé au visage.

C'est ainsi que Harry finit le reste de la soirée, à danser et discuter avec la demoiselle, la complimentant sur sa tenue, recevant des éloges en retour ainsi que quelques petites piques en souvenirs des années passées. Cette soirée avait été agréable se dit Harry en regardant Nott et Parkinson se battre pour le dernier petit four à la citrouille.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Le lendemain, les Septième année eurent droit à leurs quatre premiers compartiments réservés. Les rires allaient bon train, les conversations aussi, les accolades, les quelques larmes une fois encore.

Oui, tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que les rails explosent...

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que le chemin de fer pour Poudlard avait été attaqué. Quatre mois que Harry, Ronnald, Hermione et tant d'autres vivaient dans les souvenirs des cris, des morts, des blessés, des regards effrayés. Quatre mois que la quasi totalité des Serpentards de Septième année avaient été enlevés des wagons. Quatre mois que les cauchemars de ce jour tournaient en boucle dans les inconscients des survivants. Quatre mois que trois « sang de bourbe » avaient été tués. Quatre mois que Goyle, unique Serpentard resté dans le train, se tuait à petit feu en attendant des nouvelles de ses camarades. Quatre mois que les combats ne cessaient de fuser, quatre mois qu'il y avait des morts par dizaine chaque jour, quatre mois que le Monde tremblait à l'unisson, quatre mois que le Chemin de Traverse subissait presque tous les jours des attaques. Et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Caché derrière les débris de devantures de magasins se trouvaient Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Hanna Botts, Colin Crivey, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Dean Thomas. Devant Gringotts se trouvaient Minerva McGonagall, Seamus Finnigean, le frère Botts, quelques Aurors et deux élèves qui auraient dû être en septième année à Poudlard si l'école n'était pas devenue le refuge de toutes générations de familles d'ascendance moldue. La journée ne faisait que commencer pourtant. Une horloge au loin sonna les neuf heures du matin. On était le trente-et-un Octorbre. Ce soir, Halloween fera rage.

Un éclair de couleur verte passa au dessus de la tête de Dean. L'impact du sort contre le mur le fit voler en éclat. Un bouclier se forma autours de quelques personnages encapuchonnés en face des membres de l'Ordre. Un des Mangemort tomba à terre, un autre poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et chargea vers Gringotts. Minerva l'envoya d'un sort valser dans plusieurs décombres. D'autres Mangemorts arrivèrent par transplanage. Les sorts fusaient au dessus des têtes. Harry entendit Ron hurler quelque chose, il eut juste le temps de se baisser quand un autre éclair vert passa à l'endroit même où se trouvait son buste une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Harry !

Hermione arriva devant lui, la tempe en sang, le bras qui pendait bizarrement.

Harry d'autres sont en chemin ! On ne peut pas rester là ! Ordre de Lupin !

Harry acquiesça, fit un geste à Ron qui se replia en prévenant son frère quand soudain :

GEOOORGE !

Le concerné venait de s'effondrer au sol, une large plaie recouvrant son dos. Son sang coulait le long des pavés, on pouvait encore le voir bouger.

GEORGE ! PUTAIN HARRY LACHE-MOI ! GEORGE !

TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER ! Bordel ! GEORGE !

Une multitude de sorts jaillirent dans leur direction, les contraignant à rester à couvert. Ron hurla le nom de son frère, le voyant bouger la tête, tenter de se relever, s'écrouler, devenir flou à cause des larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Harry, reçut une balafre sur le visage, s'écroula à son tour, hurla de nouveau de le nom de son frère alors que Harry le ramenait tant bien que mal à l'abri des sorts, la peur au ventre, l'espoir fou que George ait la force de se dégager, de partir loin d'ici, de vivre. Bordel, il voulait que tous vivent !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un homme enveloppé d'une cape sombre aux arabesques d'argent transplana aux côtés de George, le prit par les épaules et disparut avec lui sous les hurlements de Ron.

GEORGE ! GEORGE ! ILS L'ONT EMMENE ! ILS L'ONT EMMENE ! GEORGE !

RON ! HARRY ! ON S'EN VA ! ON SE REPLIE !

GEORGE !

Ron parvint à se séparer légèrement de Harry mais par assez vivement : son meilleur ami venait de les faire transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard.

- HARRY !

Harry ne se retourna pas assez rapidement et se prit le poing de Ron en pleine figure.

PUTAIN HARRY ! ILS L'ONT EMMENE ! POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS LAISSE L'AIDER ?! POURQUOI ?!

Harry se massa la joue avant de se retourner vers Ron et lui sauter dessus.

PARCE QU'ILS T'AURAIENT TUE ! RON !

Les deux garçons se battirent jusqu'à ce que Hermione, Dean et Lupin ne les séparent.

Ils t'auraient tué... Ils t'auraient tué... Ils t'auraient tué...

Il répétait encore ça dans les bras de Remus quand Ron le prit dans ses bras, pleurant.

Pardon... Pardon... Ils l'ont emmené... Pardon...

Personne n'eut le cœur à les séparer, pas même Arthur qui pleurait dans les bras de Minerva, alors ils continuèrent à répéter les mêmes choses inlassablement. Vint le moment où ils s'engouffrèrent dans le pud de la Tête au Sanglier, la figure rouge de larmes et de sang, claudiquant, s'entraidant les uns des autres. En les voyant arriver ainsi abîmés, Abelford couru aider Hermione et Seamus puis demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors Lupin lui narra les faits, racontant comment les sorts tombaient comme du ciel. Il annonça également sous les gémissements de Ron la disparition de George. Le tavernier eut l'air surprit.

Votre frère n'est pas prisonnier des Mangemorts Monsieur Weasley, commença-t-il à l'adresse de Ron, il est arrivé devant ma porte il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant.

Comment...

Mais ce n'est pas possible, coupa Lupin, nous l'avons vu se faire attraper par l'un d'entre eux ! Vous avez dû le confondre avec son frère...

Je ne crois pas non, vu que c'est son frère qui l'a découvert devant la taverne justement.

A ces mots, Ron se précipita dans le passage souterrain, suivi de Harry, Arthur, le frère de Hanna, Minerva et Seamus.

RON !

Arrivé de l'autre côté, Ron tomba nez à nez avec sa mère en larme qui tomba dans ses bras, répétant que George était rentré dans un état pitoyable, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient laissé seul, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tous rentré avec lui. Ron serra sa mère dans ses bras, lui expliquant, lui racontant qu'ils croyaient tous que les Mangemorts l'avaient attrapé, qu'ils le croyaient tous perdu. Fred intervint, racontant comment il avait trouvé son frère devant la porte en compagnie d'une personne à cape bleu nuit et aux arabesques d'argent brodés dessus. Sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ils partirent tous en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivés là, Madame Pomfresh les mena au chevet de George, agonisant et râlant, le torse couvert de pansements et de bandages.

Il a déjà reçu les premiers soins mais j'ignore par qui. Quand son frère me l'a amené, il avait du bôme sur ses plaies et avait prit une potions anti-douleur.

Ce serait ces gens vous croyez ? Demanda Thomas, le frère de Hanna.

Ce ne serait pas impossible... C'est le septième membre de l'Ordre que j'ausculte qui marmonne dans son sommeil qu'il a été sauvé de justesse par ces personnes...

Qui sont les autres ?

Il y eut Severus (aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître), deux aurors et trois élèves...

George tenta de bouger, grogna et ouvrit les yeux., esquissant un petit sourire.

Même pas mal...

Oh George...

Salut frérot... sourit Fred

George sourit un instant et demanda si Ron était rentré. Alors on fit de la place pour lui, pour eux. Le jumeau réussit à tendre un peu la main et a attraper celle de son petit frère. Celui-ci continuait de pleurer, encore et encore, et resta à son chevet des heures durant en compagnie de Harry et des autres. De toute façon, vu l'état physique de chacun, ils étaient presque tous bons pour passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Lupin et quelques autres comme Monsieur Weasley, Thomas et Dean retournèrent sur le champs de bataille ou au Square, endroit que les membres de l'Ordre utilisaient pour les réunions et le refuge quand les combats n'étaient pas aussi regroupés et violents de ceux de la soirée. D'ailleurs, George réussit même à faire une blague sur Halloween et les momies.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, plus ou moins paisibles. Des membres de l'Ordre revenaient de mission, parfois presque dans le même état que George alors il fallut que Madame Pomfresh renvoie ceux qui n'étaient pas trop amochés. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, Hermione en fut partit et retourna dans le dortoir des Griffondors accompagnée de Harry, rejoint rapidement par Ron qui resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Quand à Harry, il resta avec quelques élèves et membre de leur famille dans la salle commune, principalement à jouer aux échecs sorciers et autres jeux de société jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment d'elles-même.

C'était un sommeil sans rêve, pas vraiment réparateur, pas vraiment mouvementé, pas vraiment calme. Il n'entendait qu'une voix qui criait au loin, sans pour autant savoir de quoi et de qui il s'agissait. Puis la voix devint de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus forte jusqu'à devenir assourdissante.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut par les appels de Luna Lovegood qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle commune.

Harry viens vite ! Lupin est blessé ! Dépêche-toi !

Le concerné se leva d'un bond et n'attendit pas que Luna aille réveiller le reste de ses camarades pour foncer vers l'infirmerie. Au détours d'un couloir il tomba sur Arthur, qui courait dans le sens inverse.

Harry je te cherchais ! Lup...

Oui je sais Luna m'a dit ! Comment va-t-il ?

Non Harry, l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui qui a sauvé George, il est là et veut te voir ! Minerva est déjà avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lupin, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça. Va voir cet homme ! Il est dans la Grande Salle. Dépêche-toi !

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et après avoir demandé ce qu'avait Remus, Harry consentit à descendre dans la Grande Salle, se demandant s'il était judicieux de faire entrer de parfaits inconnus dans l'enceinte du château.

Lorsqu'il eut franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle, son élan lui fut couper : devant lui se tenait McGonagall, assise sur une chaise à écouter une personne qui tournait le dos à Harry. La voix. Il reconnut sa voix. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé à elle et aux autres, que Grégory mourait en pensant à elle et aux reste de sa bande, de sa Maison.

Parkinson...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle mais la jeune femme l'entendit et se leva, retirant sa capuche alors qu'elle se tournait dans sa direction.

Bonsoir Potter.

Elle semblait avoir prit cinq ans.

Et Grégory arriva à ce moment précis.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUXIEME

_Parkinson..._

_Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle mais la jeune femme l'entendit et se leva, retirant sa capuche alors qu'elle se tournait dans sa direction._

_Bonsoir Potter._

_Elle semblait avoir prit cinq ans. _

_Et Grégory arriva à ce moment précis._

Harry jeta à Goyle un regard inquiet. Ce dernier restait debout simplement en se tenant aux battants de la porte, le teint plus pâle qu'ordinaire, des tremblements dans tous ses membres. Parkinson semblait heureuse de le voir, presque soulagée. Quand bien même l'homme qui venait d'arriver n'avait presque plus rien en commun avec celui qu'elle avait quitté quatre mois auparavant : Grégory avait perdu tellement de poids qu'il en était arrivé à la limite du très maigre. Ses joues avaient fondues, ses doigts potelés d'autrefois avaient perdus leur chaire, son cou laissait paraître ses tendons. Elle ne pouvait pas discerner le reste du corps de son ancien camarade de classe mais au vu de la taille beaucoup trop grande des vêtements qu'il portait, il devait avoir perdu environ la moitié de ses feux 85 kilos. Seuls ses yeux lui renvoyait le Grégory d'autrefois : un peu d'innocence, un peu d'hébétement. Et beaucoup d'incompréhension aussi. Elle le regarda essayer de parler, reprendre un peu de souffle comme s'il ne voulait croire ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. Comme s'il avait vu cette scène des milliers de fois dans ses rêves et qu'au réveil le cauchemar recommençait... Mais elle était heureuse, il était en vie... Elle aborda un sourire.

Je suis contente de te voir. Nous croyons que tu étais mort...

Grégory, après plusieurs échecs, réussit à articuler :

Je... J'ai toujours cru... toujours... que toi et les au... les autres... vous aviez été tué... réussit-il à avouer, la voix tremblante et les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues creuses.

Je suis désolée... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en s'avançant vers Grégory, Grég', je suis tellement désolée...

M... Mais pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas contacté ? Alors que...

Grég'... On était persuadé que tu étais mort... On allait partout où la guerre faisait rage et nous ne t'avons pas vu... Si tu savais... Merde, Grég', souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter juste en face de son ami, si tu savais comme on a pleuré...

S'en fut trop pour Grégory. Sans prévenir il embrassa Pansy, la serrant fort contre lui, pleurant sur son épaule, hurlant contre son corps, répétant qu'elle était en vie, en vie, en vie... Puis, d'un coup, il s'effondra. Purement et simplement. Pansy réussit à le tenir, aidé par Harry et McGonagall, qui était restée sur sa chaise, pleurant de joie en regardant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pansy regarda plus attentivement son camarade, le détaillant et semblant réaliser à quel point il avait changé.

Par Merlin... Il est si mince... souffla-t-elle.

Oui, acquiesça Harry, au moment de l'attaque du train, il était partit chercher d'autres friandises tu te souviens ? Il ne s'est jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir été là avec nous... Personne ne savait ce que vous étiez devenu, beaucoup, dont Grég', pensaient que vous étiez mort pour une quelconque raison ou que vous vous étiez rallier à Voldemort, expliqua-t-il les yeux rivés sur son ami inconscient. Il s'est sentit tellement seul... Il est le seul Serpentard du château tu sais ? Au début il a voulu aller se battre mais penser qu'un d'entre vous pouvait être derrière un des masque l'a bloqué et il s'est fait agressé. Depuis il dépérit, ne mange presque plus, perd du poids à vu d'œil, ne sourit ni ne blague. Il reste à la bibliothèque a éplucher des livres, nous donnant des noms de sorts, faisant des inventaires... Il reste si souvent seul...

Une larme s'écrasa sur le front du Serpentard. Pansy se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front, le tenant fermement entre ses bras.

On l'a tellement de fois pleuré... Vincent ne tenait pas. Ils sont amis depuis leur enfance, ils n'avaient jamais été séparé plus d'une semaine, était toujours l'un avec l'autre. De vrais pots de colle, plaisanta-t-elle. Quand le train a été attaqué, nous ne savions pas si le reste des wagons avait été décimé et... Professeur, coupa-t-elle, est-ce que vous pouvez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Je pourrai le voir après ?

MacGonagall accepta, fit léviter le corps fatigué de Grégory et partit à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Pansy s'excusa auprès de Harry et continua son histoire. Elle et le reste des Serpentards avait été embarqués de force par leur parents majoritairement. Au départ, ils pensaient qu'elle et la bande faisait semblant de fraterniser avec l'Ennemi mais avaient bien déchanté lorsqu'ils avaient comprit que leurs enfants se fichaient de la guerre, de leurs idéaux, du « sang pur » et même, dans une certaine mesure, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors ils avaient été puni.

Mes parents sont des monstres de base, ceux de Draco et de Nott sont bien plus cléments mais Zabini, Crabbe et moi avons véritablement connu l'enfer...

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle retira sa cape, releva son pull sur son dos et baissa légèrement son pantalon : une très large cicatrice barrait son corps, d'autres plus fines se croisaient tout autours, comme si elle avait été battu par une ceinture et des fouets.

La torture moldue du Moyen-Âge a toujours été très appréciée de mes parents, dit-elle en grinçant des dents. Ça a continué comme ça pendant plus d'un mois et demi, sans réelle interruption. Puis un jour, ils sont tous partit, nous laissant seuls dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy alors Draco a appelé un elfe de maison. Je n'aurai jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais c'est fort pratique ces petits êtres ! Comme il était fils des Malfoy et que ses parents ne l'avaient toujours pas renier... Oui Potter, je ne suis plus la fille Parkinson, j'ai été déshéritée officiellement il y a trois mois. Comme Draco était toujours « fils » Malfoy, l'elfe nous a fait sortir, lui et nous autres des cachots. En récompense Draco lui a offert son pull. Tu sais que c'est beau, Harry, un pull dans les mains d'un elfe ? Il a disparut après ça, en nous ouvrant toutes les portes unes à unes. On a pu sortir comme ça. On est allé à Gringotts, Draco a récupérer tout son propre argent et nous avons disparut après cela. On ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller alors nous nous sommes cachés dans le monde moldu. On a dû apprendre à se servir d'une télévision et de tout pleins d'autres trucs farfelus, ainsi on restait en contact avec les diverses attaques. Un jour, l'immeuble en face du notre a été victime de nos parents. De nos fenêtres on voyait des gens courir et mourir. On vous a vu aussi, j'ai reconnu Fol'Oeil... C'est ce jour là qu'il s'est fait tuer... C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette mort que nous avons -enfin Blaise, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée- décidé d'agir. Nous ne faisons donc pas partit des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais nous ne sommes pas non plus totalement de votre côté : nous nous appelons les Aigles. On tourne régulièrement dans les zones les plus vulnérables et quand une bataille éclate, nous essayons de sauvez le plus de gens possible de votre côté ainsi que du côté moldu. On jette toujours des sorts d'oubliette... On se considère un peu comme des héros de l'ombre, plaisanta-t-elle. Et on a peur chaque fois qu'une bataille commence. C'est effrayant de voir tant de blessés par jour... Vraiment effrayant...

Puis, après une courte pause :

Par contre, je sens que les autres vont sauter de joie quand ils vont apprendre que Grégory est en vie ! Si jamais tu aperçois Vincent dans le parc, conduit-le à Grég', fini-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait rien dit de tout le discours de sa camarade, écoutant presque religieusement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ainsi ils étaient en vie. Cette nouvelle allait faire plaisir à bon nombre de ses camarades.

Vous allez bien donc... Pourquoi avoir mit autant de temps à vous manifester ?

Je te l'ai dit, nous nous considérons comme des héros de l'ombre, nous sommes un peu vos anges gardiens, ceux qui veillent sur vous. Nous ne lançons aucun sortilège contre vos adversaire, nous ne faisons que vous protéger, vous apporter les premiers soins et vous déposer sans trop de dommages devant la porte du pub ou les grilles de l'école suivant l'endroit que vous risquez le plus de fréquenter sur le moment. Ce n'est pas vraiment un parti prit et c'est pour cela que nous ne voulions pas vous avouer notre présence tout de suite, de peur que vous ne voyez pas l'importance que nous pouvions avoir.

Je peux t'assurer que tous le monde à présent voit à quel point vous pouvez l'être, important.

Pansy sourit et le remercia avant de lui dire qu'elle allait bientôt partir mais qu'elle voulait laisser un message à Grégory en personne avant son départ. Harry la laissa se lever mais la retient quelques secondes de plus par une question :

Comment va Malfoy ?

La jeune femme s'était retourné vers lui.

Comme un amant loin de sa moitié. Comme un adulte mort de peur à l'idée de voir les gens qu'il aime tomber. Un peu comme Grégory, mais en beaucoup moins pathétique. Son sourire se figea puis elle répondit plus sérieusement : Il va bien Potter. Il essaye de ne pas penser à la mort.

Harry n'avait pas répondu. Harry n'avait pas comprit. Harry était perdu. « _Comme un amant loin de sa moitié. _». Alors Malfoy en avait parlé à Parkinson.. ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela mais il aurait préféré que cela reste entre eux. « _Un amant _» hein ? Lui aussi le considérait comme tel. Et savoir qu'il était en vie et veillait sur lui lui faisait aussi mal qu'il le soulageait.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

L'école avait été tenue informée des agissements de ceux qu'ils pensaient décédés et la grande majorité des habitants les considéraient comme de véritables héros. Grégory semblait aller mieux, il mangeait toujours avec aussi peu d'appétit qu'à l'accoutumé mais ne semblait plus aussi fatigué, plus aussi vide. Il avait raconté à Harry qu'à son réveil à l'infirmerie, il avait été persuadé que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait été qu'un rêve de plus sauf qu'il avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet une lettre de Pansy lui racontant tout, lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait avec les autres, qu'ils ne le laisseraient plus tomber. Alors il a commencé à espérer. Il revivait. Et c'était bon de le voir ainsi. Il contaminait les autres par sa nouvelle bonne humeur, ses nouveaux sourires.

Après le départ de Pansy, Harry était allé retrouver ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient dans leur salle commune. Ron et Hermione étaient allés à l'infirmerie alors qu'il recherchaient Harry, avaient vu Lupin, la tête dans le bocage, qui les avait rassuré. Alors ils avaient décidé de l'entendre dans leur tour. Quand il était revenu et avait annoncé la nouvelle des Serpentards survivants, beaucoup d'élèves avaient pleurés, pleurés de joie, de soulagement, certains voulaient les voir, les remercier pour avoir sauver un membre de leur famille, une de leur connaissance qui avait également disparut sans qu'on sache par qui. Ron en faisait parti, demandant sans cesse à Harry s'il savait où les Serpentards se trouvaient. Harry l'informa qu'ils comptaient revenir, que de toute évidence, ils les recroiseraient sur le champs de bataille.

George se remit plus vite que prévu de ses blessures, en une semaine il pouvait de nouveau se lever et marcher. Avec un appui certes, mais il était autonome. Ce fut une semaine après le retour de Pansy que les Aigles débarquèrent presque au complet à Poudlard avec à leur tête Blaise Zabini et Pansy. Les grilles du château, qui ne pouvaient s'ouvrir qu'à l'approche d'un alliés de l'Ordre, s'étaient déverrouillées dans un bruit de ferraille. Alors une bonne partie du château était sorti voir qui pouvait arriver ainsi, alors qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement calme, sans bataille.

La surprise fut grande quand on reconnu leur visage, leur démarche alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous silencieusement vers les marches du château. Harry alla à leur rencontre, les invitant à entrer, les regardant tous les uns après les autres. Il n'y avait pas que des Serpentards de Septième année : Harry reconnu une ancienne petite-amie de Blaise qui devrait être actuellement en Sixième année, d'autres étaient beaucoup plus jeunes. Un petit garçon en tout point semblable à Zabini était pendu à ses bras. Les nouveaux venus étaient impressionnant : tous portaient la même cape, les mêmes sacoches, les mêmes vêtements. Ils devaient être une vingtaine et pourtant la moyenne d'âge ne devait pas dépasser les quinze-ans. Harry ne vit pas Draco mais ne s'en formalisa pas de suite : Grégory venait de descendre les marches et s'avançaient vers eux, les jambes raides à la manière d'un automate. Vincent se dégagea du groupe en courant, allant à l'encontre de son ami, le percutant et le serrant fort, très fort dans ses bras, retrouvant un frère. Alors d'autres vinrent et grossirent le cercle, encerclant Grégory, cherchant un contact avec lui, cherchant à le retrouver. La scène était belle, et émouvante, si intime et sincère que beaucoup se détournèrent, d'autres souriaient, montraient leur joie, d'autres leur peine car ils ne virent pas celui ou celle qu'ils espéraient revoir. C'était fort, et beau. Heureux et pourtant, pourtant tellement triste.

Après bien des larmes et des accolades, Minerva les invita à prendre place dans la Grande Salle. Un dîner improvisé fut servi, chacun se servait comme bon lui voulait. Hermione demandait des renseignements sur Pansy, sur la vie qu'elle menait, sur les personnes qu'elle avait pu sauver. Harry pu voir Neville se faire entraîner par deux Serpentards et crû distinguer le mot « botanique ». Neville faisait, depuis l'attaque du Poudlard Express, partit des élèves qui s'occupaient des jardins et potagers de l'école il en était d'ailleurs la tête, faisait des commandes dans plusieurs pays, partait quelques fois récupérer lui-même certaines pousses. Lui et Rogue s'entendaient bien mieux qu'à l'époque où Neville était son élève. Rogue ne sortait presque plus des cachots, toujours a confectionner des potions il avait été mutilé lors d'une attaque. Les Mangemorts avaient cru à sa mort alors qu'un couple de sorcier l'avait ramener en urgence au château. Cette nuit-là il perdit une de ses jambes. La sorcellerie a ses limites : elle peut faire repousser un os mais pas un membre, pas entièrement, surtout lorsque le sort qui a contribué à cette mutilation était un sort de Magie Noire. Depuis son ancien élève et lui-même s'activaient à la confection de potions diverses afin d'aider au mieux ceux qui partaient au combat.

Harry allait voir Rogue quelques fois, lui demandait conseil ou apportait une quelconque aide. Ils étaient loin d'être devenu les meilleurs amis du monde mais il y avait un certain respect qui s'était installé entre eux.

Les choses changeaient.

Ça fait longtemps, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Harry se retourna vers Blaise, heureux de le voir là.

Beaucoup trop.

La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, il y avait aussi un buffet et autant de monde. Mais l'atmosphère et les visages étaient bien différents.

Harry reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes dans la salle, la mine sombre, les vêtements déchirés, boueux, noircis de sang séché par endroits, les cernes mangeant les visages.

Le contraste était affolant.

La dernière fois les gens dansaient.

Zabini rit d'un voix enrouée, rauque et basse, presque comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas sortit ce son de sa gorge.

J'ai aperçu la tombe d'Howell...

Oui. Ses parents sont morts le jour où nous nous sommes fait attaqué, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était sa seule famille alors nous les avons amené ici. Elle est avec eux.

Maria Howell. C'était la Serdaigle à robe argentée qui lui avait proposé de danser. Elle était d'ascendance moldue.

Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu glauque ? De mettre sous le nez de parents moldus des tombes qu'ils pourraient remplir d'un instant à l'autre ? Comme s'il fallait leur montrer encore et encore qu'ils sont différents. Je trouve ça cruel...

Et ça l'était, Harry le savait. Une demie douzaine de famille avaient jugé cela inconvenant. Mais leurs enfants avaient envie de pouvoir rendre visite à leurs amis. Même si ceux-là étaient aujourd'hui de l'autre côté. Et où aller enterrer ses gens si ce n'était ici ? Harry n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Blaise comprit par le regard terne de son camarade qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Tu as les amitiés de Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés.

Où est-il ?

Il jugea qu'il avait assez attendu. Il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi Malfay n'était pas là avec eux. Pourquoi il n'était pas là avec _lui_.

Ne t'inquiète pas, commença Blaise, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Il est en vie et va bien. Il doit traiter affaires avec des gens d'Allemagne et sa réunion s'éternise.

Puis après un silence.

Il aurait largement préféré être ici d'ailleurs...

A ce point ?

La question eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

Tu lui manques. Pas besoin de paroles pour que lui et moi nous comprenions. On est ami depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il me cache ce genre de chose. Et Pansy est une fille incroyablement perspicace à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il faisait bien sûr allusion à la semaine passée, Harry le comprit très bien.

Je viens de discuter avec Ron. Il est triste que tu ne veuilles pas lui en parler. Mais il comprend, ajouta-t-il. Il comprend qu'aujourd'hui rien n'est facile et parler de ces choses là peut être futile quand on sait qu'on peut mourir à tout instant. D'un autre côté, ça doit être soulageant d'en discuter un peu. Après tout, termina-t-il en se tournant vers un Harry complètement surpris, votre petit jeu dure depuis longtemps déjà.

Devant la mine de Harry, Blaise se permit un large sourire avant de partir vers MacGonagall. Quand à son interlocuteur, il resta prostré un certain temps avant de s'enfuir aussi dignement possible de la Grande Salle.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Draco n'était pas venu. Harry apprit plus tard dans la soirée par Pansy quel était son rôle dans l'Aigle. Malfoy était le trésorier du groupe : il partait parfois plusieurs jours pour négocier certains produits à l'étranger (comme ce soir) et comptait l'argent que leur organisation recevait. Pas beaucoup d'après Pansy, mais bien assez pour qu'ils aient un espace décent où vivre tout en achetant de quoi soigner. Pansy ne parla pas de l'endroit exacte où ils se cachaient, de peur qu'on ne reconnaisse trop facilement les personnes qui viendraient les voir, ce que Harry consentit.

Vincent avait réussit à convaincre Blaise de dormir au château cette nuit-là afin de rester avec Grégory. Le pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête, répétant souvent que tout ceci ne devait être qu'un rêve. Tous ses amis lui avaient parlé, étaient resté quelques temps avec lui, le forçant sans qu'il s'en rende compte à manger trois sandwich, lui qui depuis longtemps en mangeait moins de la moitié.

Vint le moment où Blaise annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer, qu'ils avaient encore des choses à préparer mais qu'ils reviendraient d'ici quelques jours. Juste avant de partir Blaise avait demandé à Goyle s'il voulait se joindre à l'Aigle. Malgré toute la joie que pouvait lui procurer cette proposition, le concerné refusa, expliquant que même s'il ne se battait pas, même s'il restait dans le château sa place était ici, qu'il avait trouvé comment aider les autres à la bibliothèque, qu'il recherchait tout sortilège, toute potion, toute plante qui pouvait être utile. Qu'il était en quelque sorte devenu une Mme Pince, en beaucoup plus agréable. Alors Blaise le laissa, l'embrassa une dernière fois et informa Vincent qu'il devait être de retour chez eux avant le départ qu'ils avaient convenu. Puis ils partirent. Alors Vincent et Grégory se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, où personne n'avait mit les pieds depuis trois longs mois.

Les jours passèrent, assez calmes. Tellement qu'on décida d'aller s'occuper du Chemin de Traverse, essayant de réparer, faire un nouveau passage. Beaucoup de membres y participèrent, faisant tout de même des rondes régulières, au cas où.

Oui, tout était calme. Jusqu'à ce Flitwich soit percuté d'un sort...

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Écartez-vous !

Les sorciers regroupés devant les diverses salles servant d'infirmerie s'éloignèrent, laissant passer Lupin soutenant l'ancienne directrice de l'école, le visage ensanglanté, se tenant tant bien que mal le ventre, qui saignait abondamment. Neville, en blouse d'infirmier, s'activa auprès d'elle, regardant ses blessures, hurlant qu'on lui apporte telle ou telle potion, telle ou telle onguent, marmonnant à Minerva de tenir encore un peu, qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle.

D'autres cris se firent entendre, d'autres arrivèrent, d'autres à l'article de la mort, d'autres déjà parti. L'infirmerie ressemblait à un champs de bataille, l'odeur de chloroforme et du sang dépassait toutes les autres. Les gigantesques poubelles qui décoraient maintenant les murs de Poudlards débordaient de coton et de pansements. Une odeur de putréfaction s'élevait parfois dans l'air, donnant des hauts de cœur.

Trop. Il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop de blessés pour trop peu de soignants. Alors Remus se leva, décidé à laisser tomber la bataille à l'extérieure aujourd'hui, tant pis si ça signifiait qu'ils perdaient du terrain. Aujourd'hui, il mènerait la bataille de l'intérieur des murs : il retroussa ses manches et ordonna qu'on lui donne une blouse. Aujourd'hui, il soignerai. Aujourd'hui, il fera autre chose que tuer. Aujourd'hui, il comptait redonner vie.

L'afflux des blessés dura toute la journée. Remus vit défiler tellement d'aurors, tellement de ses anciens élèves, tellement de connaissances, qu'il se demanda s'il ne voudrait pas lui-même mourir ce soir. En finir. Puis arriva Ron, en larme, soutenant avant beaucoup de peine Harry et Hermione l'un était inconscient, l'autre courait plus qu'elle ne marchait aux côtés de Ron, chancelante, à demie inconsciente. Alors Remus pensa que jamais ses feux amis auraient ainsi baissé les bras, et il se sentit honteux. Il déchargea Ron de Hermione et s'occupa d'elle alors que le reste de la salle criait après Harry, pour qu'il se réveille.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Le journée avait été éprouvante, harassante. Assis sur les marches extérieures du Château, Remus regardait ses mains. Ses mains qu'il avait tant de fois laver aujourd'hui et qui pourtant étaient toujours recouvertes de sang. Ses mains qui tremblaient face à tant de haine. Ses mains qui semblaient ne plus réussir à faire autre chose que la guerre. Ses mains qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un venait à lui. Il n'entendit pas de suite le claquement des béquilles sur le carrelage froid de l'école. Il ne sentit pas de suite son cœur se serrer et ses larmes couler.

Lupin.. ?

Severus s'assit à ses côtés, tourné vers lui, le regard morne.

Lupin.

J'ai envie de mourir...

Il venait de chuchoter cette phrase. Cette phrase qu'il s'était tant de fois répété, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour.

Severus continua de le regarder. Puis lentement, il le prit dans ses bras. Aussi simplement que cela. Comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant triste. Ça tombait bien, il considérait Lupin comme tel actuellement : un enfant brisé.

Sans rien dire, Lupin resta contre lui, le corps secoué de sanglots, incapable de dire un mot. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à dire ? Tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était la seule et unique phrase qu'il s'était répété : il veut mourir.

Un bruit de ferraille fit relever la tête de Severus, qui posa ses yeux sur la grille du château. De là où il était il ne pouvait voir qu'une ombre difforme, chancelante. Au fur et à mesure que l'ombre s'approcha, il distingua clairement deux corps, dont l'un qui traînait l'autre. Un rayon de lune échappa des nuages et Severus les vit : Pansy et Draco. Pansy qui supportait Draco. Draco qui ne répondait pas. Draco qui...

Lupin !

L'interpellé leva la tête, vit les arrivants et se précipita sur eux, accompagné de Severus. Celui-ci attrapa de justesse Pansy qui s'effondra dans ses bras, quasi inconsciente. Remus allongea Draco au sol, pâlit davantage, parlant vite, trop pour que Severus comprenne. Celui-ci regardait Pansy avec effroi.

Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche pâteuse et le visage cramoisi, elle put dire une chose avant de sombrer dans le néant.

« Les autres... ».


End file.
